


Rain - Drop

by biohazards



Category: Air Gear
Genre: Brief Mention of Suicide, F/M, Gen, Genderfluid Akito, Non-Binary Agito, Other, manga centered, this is actually a drabble from my rp account on tumblr, tiny ass drabble, w heezes i need more fics about gazelle jfc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biohazards/pseuds/biohazards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gazelle flies as though her wings will be torn from her. Kaito moves with every fiber of his being to ground her. The world continues with a morning silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain - Drop

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta as fuck. literally from my tumblr rp account, i just decided to post it here ayyye.

she is placed upon a pillar of stone where heaven and earth kiss but part with violent torrents. where she creates a violent storm of blood cast thorns, with the taste of crimson and copper upon her tongue. where the ocean ensnares her with violent tides. when her soul collides with the abyss. she fought nonetheless.

( her blade stain’s crimson and she screams with vocals that defy god. )

gazelle is blessed with a man of silver and crimson; azure and grey’s. her heart sworn to him and only him, their dance of passion collides their breathes. they create a torrent of life; flowing and ebbing at the world beneath their finger’s. and from the torrent she find’s her home; her wind; her sky in the arms of a man, whom dared to defy his lord and grace himself in the presences of a reaper. the queen of thorn’s. kaito loves her nonetheless

( she heaves herself upon broken bones and copper within her throat.  
she wheezes a breath that cannot intake the oxygen within her  
collapsing lungs. she fights with white knuckles and corpse tinted  
skin. )

iron clasped weapon within grasp is directed to the children of satan, where they flew above frozen tundra; ensnaring the queen with wrathful digit’s and greed laced mindset for the women's crown of thorn’s and roses. obscenities shriek with constricting vocals, her grip remains tight upon the cool weapon in hand. a fire of the weapon, shell’s rocketing from within their chamber. once. twice. thrice. smoke fills the atmosphere around herself and the two satanic children. they’re uninjured.

( she feels the wind whip against her warm flesh, her heart pounds with her chest,  
and her palms out stretched. awaiting for nothing as she falls from an ungodly  
height. she fears nothing in this moment, merely laughing in a mockery of thy  
lord himself. she flew higher than icarus and she finds herself falling. seconds  
before the ground and her body connect; she maneuvers herself away with a  
grace and sharpness no human can possibly can. )

her heart is still; calm and serene as she feels her limbs contort; weapon places against her temple, azure tresses grasp her pale features in result to her wet azure crown. she feels her lips moving but she herself cannot comprehend her own wards. nor does she hear the pleading screams of her beloved. she cannot hear the wicked laughter from the demonic children whom came to reap her soul.

she feels the wind howl against her skin.  
she hears the weapon cock.  
a sickening silence.  
then ————–

            _bang._

( a child of beauty stands before the man whom lost his queen to the sky. he  
watches the child no older than 10 perhaps, fidget and mutter softly beneath  
their breath. hesitant their lithe limbs reach outwards, within hand is grasped  
a letter. the man’s name written in perfected penmanship. the child awaited in  
silent patience. miss colored hues watching with a light; childish curiosity.  
they resemble his queen in such a painful degree. )

( kaito is hesitant as the child spoke lightly. seated; they place themselves  
across the taller male. digits placed within their lap. and an air of royalty  
and grace surrounds them that no child upon their age should posses.  
they speak with a gentle tone. they look so disgustingly alike to his queen.  
kaito feels sick in some degree.  
the child smiles gently and they speak louder this time.  
‘ hello father ‘ ——— kaito weeps for the first time in 15 years )


End file.
